jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Carnivores
This is a short story sequel to Jurassic Park, featuring all-new characters. It takes place on Isla Nublar and has no bad words. Please do not edit this page without my permission. That is, User:redbird321's permission. But I do want you to comment if you want any changes to be made. Hope you enjoy! :) Chapter 1 Harry and James Turner were twins. They were both 17, and still stuck together always. James was taller, with pitch black hair and green eyes. Harry was blonde with brown eyes. As big fans and followers of Ian Malcom, they believed him entirely when he told his stories of his visits to Jurassic Park on TV and in books. And that's when they had the idea... It was James who thought of it first. They would rent a boat and sail down to Isla Nublar (if they could find out where it was), take pictures of any dinosaurs they could, and get out of there. "It's not going to be just a piece of cake." Harry said, though he liked the idea. "You heard Dr. Malcom and what he said about it." "Oh, come on," said James. "It'll be a walk in the park." (LOL Wink) "We might even just see a dinosaur on the beach and not have to even get out of the boat!" "Well," said Harry, "If I lose my camera, YOU'RE paying for it!" Soon, they had rented a small sail boat and were heading for Nublar. "I think I see land!" yelled Harry. "Yes," said James, "I believe it's Isla Pena, one of the Five Deaths." "Five Deaths?" asked Harry, "yes, that's what those islands are called." replied James. "Why are they called that?" Asked Harry. "I don't really know." said James. "But it does mean that we're getting close to Nublar!" "Oh." Said Harry. "Great." About an hour later, Harry spotted some more land (As he was on lookout). "Hey, look James!" He said. James looked up from his studies. "Aha! That's it!" he said. "Good. That means we'll be back home sooner." Harry muttered under his breath. about 30 minutes later they landed on the island. "Do you even think any of the dinosaurs are still alive?" asked Harry, "why wouldn't I?" James replied. "Well, they're on a tiny island, in a modern world, with nobody to look after them." Harry said "It just seems so unlikely." "Did dinosaurs need people to look after them before the 20th century?" asked James, "Well, no. But still, why doyou even want to come here?" asked Harry. "I told you" said James"I want to proveto the world that my hero was right and they were wrong. Plus, it would look good on my Facebook page." Suddenly, Harry looked like he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong?" asked James. "Look!" said Harry, pointing. James looked in the direction he was pointing. "Oh my gosh!" he said. standing in front of them was a herd of stegosaurus. Chapter 2 "Look at them all!" said Harry. "They're bigger than I thought they'd be!" said James. "Told ya there were dinosaurs here!" Said James. Harry snapped a picture of them."Now can we go?" "Oh," said James. "Sure." Suddenly, something startled the stegosaurs. A huge, lumbering Tyrannosaurus Rex came stomping out of the forest! One stegosaur swiped at the T-Rex with it's spined tail, only slightly scarring the beast. "Let's get out of here!" said Harry. "I agree!" said James, but as soon as they started running, a second Rex came out of the forest, attracted by the fight, but started chasing Harry and James. "This way!" said James, and they ran into the forest away from the dinosaurs. They kept running. They ran until they got onto a strange concrete platform."I-*Gasp*-I think we lost it." said Harry. "What is this?" said James, pointing to the platform they were standing on. "I...I think it's a helipad." said Harry. "Hey!" Harry said, "see a road!" "Let's follow it!" said James. Soon, the road took them to a strange building. It looked like it once had fountians down it's sides. Inside, there were fossilized bones scattered on the floor, and dinosaur murals on the walls. "I think this was the visitor center." said James. "We'd better get going if we want to get off this island...In one peice." said Harry. When they came back out of the visitor center, they saw a road leading into the forest. "Is that the road we came on?" asked Harry. "It has to be" said James. "It doesn't look the same" said Harry. "Let's just follow it" said James. They followed the road until it lead them to a giant gate which had the words "Jurassic Park" inscribed on it. "This is definitley not the road we came on!" said Harry. "Let's go through" said James. Harry didn't want to, but he trusted his brother. James WAS older than Harry (by a minute). So they went through. They followed the road until they came to a striped, van with the "Jurassic Park" logo painted on it. They also saw an old toilet full of dirt. "Look at that!" said Harry, pointing to a large rusty wire fence. "Let's go in!" said James. "Ae you crazy?" asked Harry. "we're supposed to be looking for the boat!" "I know" said James, "But we could climb into one of those really tall trees and see if we could find the beach from there!" It sounded crazy, but Harry decided to go along with it. They climbed into the paddock, when James suddenly fell down a steep hill. "James!" Cried Harry. James got up. Then he saw it. He was standing in front of a nest of eggs. Beside them was a small dinosaur sleepingin another striped van, though this one was overturned and crushed. James stepped back slowly. CRACK! James had accedentally stepped on a twig. The dinosaurs head shot up. It had two crests on it's head and was about 3 FT. tall. James' first thought was: 'Dilophosaurus!' Chapter 3 The dilophosaurus started walking up to James, growling. "James, run!" Yelled Harry. "No, not yet." said James. "That will make it chase." Suddenly, a bright round frill popped out from The dinosaurs neck. It started hissing. Harry didn't need to say anything, James just ran. "Over here!" Harry said. They ran toward the van on the road, with the dilo running after them. They got in the car right as the dinosaur spat sticky, black venom at them. James locked the door. The dilophosaurus spent about five minutes trying to find a way into the van, then gave up and walked away. Whule they were in the van, Harry and James found some stuff they thought might be of good use to them, such as, a few flares, some night vision goggles, and a matchete. When they came out of the car, James saw another,closer, tall tree. "Hey, look!" He said. "We can climb up that one and see if we can find the beach. Harry aggreed. So they climbed up into the tree. "There it is!" said Harry. "There's the boat!" "Your right, Harry!" said James. Before long, they were on their way to the beach. Every once in a while they went into another tree to make sure they were headed in the right direction. They were feeling pretty good about themselves, when suddenly: ROAR! "What was that?" said Harry, "I don't know." Replied James. Just then, a huge T-Rex stepped out of the jungle in front of them. Chapter 4 "Don't Move." said James. James lit a flare. He waved it in front of the Rex, Whose head followed the movement of it. Then, James threw the flare, hoping the Tyrannosaur would go after it. It didn't. "I think it spotted us!" said Harry. "Yeah..." The T-Rex roared and ran after them. "Run!" yelled James. "Will do!" said Harry. "Into the forest!" James said. Jamesand Harry ran into the jungle, but the Rex was straight on their tails. They came into a clearing. "In here!" said Harry. They jumped into a pond just as the Tyrannosaurus came into the clearing. It looked around for them. The T-Rex let out a ferocious roar, then looked again. They were nowhere to be seen. The Rex walked away, grumbling. The boys came out of the pond, gasping for breath. "Heh heh, that was a close one, eh Harry?" "At least we're close to the boat." Harry said. When they got to the boat, something seemed strange. The whole deck was a mess. "What happened here?" asked Harry. "I don't know" said James "but whatever it was, it's gone now. as they walked closer to the boat, a dinosaurs head poked out. Then it stood up. Velociraptor. "Stay back!" said James. The raptor started crouching, coming slowly towards them. When it got close enough to pounce, James whacked at it's arm with the matchete. The raptor let out a cry for help, then started circling Harry and James, with James aiming his weapon at it. Suddenly, a second raptor came out from the bushes. A third. There were three velociraptors surrounding the boys, all growling and hissing, knowing that James had a weapon. But what they didn't know was that Harry had one too. Out of his sack, Harry pulled two small smoke bombs and threw them at the raptors. All three dinosaurs screeched and ran away. Harry and James got on the boat, away from the smoke. "Where did you get those?" asked James. "They were in the visitors center." replied Harry. As they sailed away, Harry and James spotted some dolphins swimming along their boat. "Next time" said Harry "Let's leave proving things up to the people that need to prove it." "Oh, I forgot to tell you in all that action," Harry said, "But I found this on the ground while we were on the island." He held up a small can of shaving cream. The End! I hope you enjoyed my story! Again,please comment if you want any changes to be made. :D Category:FanFiction